


Hot and Bothered

by messingaround



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, business event, ceo cas, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long is this thing?” Dean asks from the passenger seat.<br/>Dean’s eyes are closed and his head is resting back, he claims that Castiel’s driving makes him motion sick.<br/>“Three hours.” Cas responds, maybe going through a red light in the process but he ignores the concern.<br/>His fiancé groans back but doesn’t say anything. Castiel isn’t annoyed at Dean, it’s not as if he enjoys event either they aren’t exactly the definition of fun, but Dean’s complaining is going to make the feel longer.<br/>“We don’t have to stay the whole time.” Cas says to comfort not only the man next to him but also himself also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time completing a smut fic and posting one, so please give me some fedback! It's definatley not the best but it is my first one I've ever finished so I'm proud. I want to practice more smut so I'll be posting some one shots and asking for fedback, I do want to write a anal sex one. If anyone has any requests for smut or even fluff then comment it and maybe I'll write it!! Thanks for reading.  
> (eek I'm actually nervous to post this)  
> Love,  
> Mess

Castiel Novak is good at his job. He built his company up from the ground. He’s very proud of his accomplishments and he’s very proud of the multiple charities he’s gotten to make because of the success of his company. Of course though, along with success comes stress, and today was filled with one stressful event after another. To top it all off he has to go to an event tonight. An event that he beautiful, amazing, wonderful fiancé will be attending with him. Dean, his fiancé, hates events. If it was one of Castiel’s events then Dean would suck it up and hardly complain, but it isn’t one of Castiel’s events to the whining will be in full tonight.

      With a sigh Cas runs a hand through his hair, musing it up, he breathes out through his nose and puts his hand back on the steering wheel. It’s already been a long day and now it’s going to be a long night. He pulls into the driveway of his and Dean’s home and with another sigh walks to the front door.

        “You’re late! We are supposed to be at this dumb event in thirty minutes and it takes fifteen minutes to get there and that’s without traffic!” Dean shouts as soon as the door closes behind Cas.

       “I got held up!” Cas shouts back going straight upstairs and to the bedroom.

     The businessman turns the shower on. He takes an extremely fast shower which just drags on him even more, it makes him even more tired and ready for the end of the day. When he opens the glass shower door and grabs his towel he sees that Dean brought in his outfit for the night, it brings a weary smile to his face.

          Dean rushes him out of the house after making sure that Cas’ tie is straight and giving up in trying to tame the unruly black hair.

~~~~~~~~

       “How long is this thing?” Dean asks from the passenger seat.

     Dean’s eyes are closed and his head is resting back, he claims that Castiel’s driving makes him motion sick.

      “Three hours.” Cas responds, maybe going through a red light in the process but he ignores the concern.

    His fiancé groans back but doesn’t say anything. Castiel isn’t annoyed at Dean, it’s not as if he enjoys event either they aren’t exactly the definition of fun, but Dean’s complaining is going to make the feel longer.

      “We don’t have to stay the whole time.” Cas says to comfort not only the man next to him but also himself also.

     They get to the hotel that the event is being held at. On the way the ballroom they see people they know and say hello, shake some hands. They sit through the speakers, or Cas sits through the speakers and Dean fidgets through them. At one point Castiel actually had to grab his thigh and squeeze it so he would quit moving around so much, which worked but definitely ticked the green eyed man off.  As soon as the last speaker is done Dean gets up from the table and goes to the bar. If Castiel wasn’t a pro at putting on a public face he would have sighed and maybe rolled his eyes, but he didn’t instead he excused himself and didn’t follow Dean he’s going to give his fiancé some time and space. So Castiel goes over to talk to some business partners and some maybe soon to be business partners.

    They’ve been here for about an hour now. Although Cas hasn’t seen Dean for about half hour. Then he sees his beautiful fiancé walking towards him and he is no happy, it’s juvenile but Cas has the urge to run away. He sends a silent prayer that Dean doesn’t cause any type of scene.

     “Here, honey.” Dean hands over a glass of champagne.

    To everyone else Dean is being a lovely considerate partner. To Castiel he knows that Dean is telling him how pissed he is. Just the use of the word ‘honey’ tells Cas everything he needs to know.

     “Thank you, dear.” Cas says, letting Dean know that he really doesn’t want to deal with his attitude right now.

       Dean gives him a millisecond look that only the blue eyed man could catch.  The next fifteen minutes consist of Dean making snide comments that only Cas can recognize as snide, and an attitude that’s directed at everyone but only noticed by Castiel until Dean excuses himself to go to the bathroom. The businessman waits two minutes before excusing himself and going to the bathroom.

   When Castiel finally gets to the bathroom and walks in he sees his partner washing his hands, he does a quick look through the bathroom to see if anyone else is in here, no one is, he then locks the door. He turns back around, Dean is facing him and ready to fight.

       “Okay, do you really think your attitude is going to make tonight any better?” Cas is almost never the one to start a fight but he’s just done and he’s done with today.

    “Why did you even bring me if I was just going to be an annoyance to you?” Dean bites back.

        “You were moving around like a two year old!”

      “I was hardly moving. And. If I was, it’s not my fault that everyone was boring.”

         “You’re a grown man. You should be able to sit through a half hour of speeches. You’ve sat through longer.”

     “You know what. I had a long day, I don’t feel like dealing with this.”

         Castiel is done. “You think I didn’t have a long day? You know how late I came home. The only thing I got to deal with today was problem after problem, they only I was given was stress. I didn’t want to come to this anymore than you did but we have obligations.”

       “Do you want to talk about stress? All you have to do is go to work. I have to go to my job and at the same time plan our wedding. Do you know what it’s like to plan a wedding? Of course you don’t because you’ve done nothing to do help with the wedding!” Dean snaps back.

      Cas stops, he takes a step back from the situation at hand, and he sees how stressed Dean actually is. They both had long days and are just on edge. He walks over to his partner and puts his hands on Dean’s cheek, then rests their foreheads together.

        “I’m sorry, baby.”

     Dean’s eyes flutter shut, something Cas loves to witness but doesn’t get to see enough. His love lets out a breathe that hits his mouth. He places a soft kiss to the freckled man’s lips then to both his cheeks and his eyes. Dean’s response is to capture Castiel’s lips in a fierce kiss.

      The kiss escalates quickly, to the point where they are making out against the wall. Cas pulls away, he doesn’t want to get to the point where he won’t be able to stop or he gets a problem that won’t be fun to deal with at this exact place.

       Dean follows Castiel as he pulls away. He leans against his ear and in a husky whisper says. “What’s the best way to deal with stress?”

         It’s an automatic turn on that sends some extra blood directly to Castiel’s dick.

     “Dean.”

           It’s not a rejection or a stop. It’s an ‘are you sure?’ Dean’s response is to grind his hips forward, making Castiel’s cock come to half attention. He grinds back and they start making out again. Cas becomes hard before Dean but the green eyed man follows close behind. He goes down to his partners neck, making sure to not leave any marks on his neck he lightly sucks and nibbles causing Dean to inhale softly.

    Dean isn’t patient in the best of times but when he wants to get off after a stressful day, he’s has not one ounce of patience in his body. The freckled man quickly undoes the button and zipper to Castiel’s pants and yanks them down then lets them drop to the floor. Cas grabs Dean’s ass pulling him close once again and grinding forward eliciting a groan from the man.

       “Fuck, Castiel. C’mon.” Dean half whines half moans.

     Cas smirks against Dean’s cheek than undoes the man’s pants and pulls both his pants and underwear down. His partners dick springs up, as much Cas wants relief he takes Dean’s dick in his hand and gives a few tugs before sinking down to take the erection in his mouth.

    He gives a kitten lick to the head then licks a strip down the shaft before finally wrapping his lips around the head and moving slowly up the entire length. Dean softly moans and tangles his fingers in Cas’ hair urging him to pick up the pace. He hollows his cheeks and slightly picks up the pace, because as much as he wants the return and they should get back to the event as fast as possible, but he can never resist a chance to tease Dean.

     “Caaaaas.” Dean groans his head tilting back, and Castiel could probably cum just from the sounds that Dean makes.

      He decides to be merciful and picks up the pace even more. As he twirls his tongue around the head the quickly goes down again. Dean’s fingers tighten in Castiel’s dark hair as he thrusts forward. The sudden movement makes Cas slightly move back then going back up and hollowing his cheeks again. Dean does a half thrust and cums. Cas takes it all then comes back up to Dean’s face. Dean is defiantly more relaxed, Cas would use the word blissed out. Dean leans forward for a deep kiss from Cas before going down.

     Now Castiel knows that he’s decent at blow jobs, but Dean. Dean can suck dick. His partner licks the underside of Cas’ cock then goes from tip to base. He takes all of Cas at once not hesitating at all. For as much as Cas loves teasing Dean doesn’t. The green eyed man gets right to it, moving his mouth fast, He doesn’t keep his cheeks hollowed, he’ll hollow them for a few seconds at a time which sends crazy sensations through Cas. Dean knows what his fiancé likes and how to get him off. As soon has the taller man’s hand grips the businessman’s balls and softly moves them around, playing with them, Cas is sent over the edge and is cumming down Dean’s throat.

      When Dean comes back up, Cas kisses him on the lips and repeats what he did earlier, kissing the man’s cheeks and eyes as well. They clean themselves and each other up, Dean tries to fix Castiel’s hair but it stays unruly. They make sure that they don’t look like horny high schoolers that just got each other off, despite the fact that Dean has referred to them as such before.

     “You know,” Dean starts as they walk from the bathroom hand in hand, “maybe if we do that at every event I won’t hate these things so much.”

       Cas laughs, if only because he was thinking the same thing.   


End file.
